Why Him?
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: Raven wakes up from a coma and can only remember a certain speedster. What will happen between the two? And how will Raven's ex react? Co-writing with DarkSecretsOfLife!
1. Chapter 1

Don't Own the Titans!

Okay people! Have you ever wondered what would happen if DarkSecretsOfLife and I mixed our writing?! Well, you're about to find out! That's right ladies and gentlemen, DarkSecretsOfLife and I are writing this story together! YAY! Anyways, we'll be posting under my account!

Ages: (Oldest on left)

18- Cyborg, Aqualad  
17- Bumblebee, KF, Robin, Raven, Jinx, Starfire, Speedy  
16-Hotspot, Jericho, Argent, Kole  
15- BB, Terra

Onward!

* * *

Her eyes opened slightly but she shut them as the light was extremely bright.

She groaned. "Ugh. Where am I?" She sat up and looked around.

"Kid Flash. Where are you? KID FLASH!" Raven started to panic and the monitors started going crazy. Then the door burst open and all the Titans run in.

"Raven!" She heard an unknown yet familiar voice yell.

She looked at the people before her. A short green dude, a half man- half robot, a guy in tights, and a girl that was clearly an alien with her un earthy green eyes then her eyes landed on...

Him.

"Kid Flash!" Raven said getting out of bed and running to hug the fastest boy alive.

"Raven?" The cyborg dude asked.

"Yes. Who are you and how do you know my name?" Raven asked hiding behind Kid Flash who was still in shock.

"You mean you don't remember who we are?" They all asked even Kid Flash.

"No! I know who you are. I remember you. But I don't know them." She said, motioning to the Titans.

* * *

Like it?! Remember we love ourselves some reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own the Teen Titans!

* * *

Cyborg POV

I sighed. It had been about two weeks and Raven still didn't remember anything. Well almost anything. All she remembered was Kid Flash. And it was fairly noticeable that KF liked it. It was also noticeable that BB didn't.

Beast Boy POV

Grrrr… Who does he think he is!? Kid Flash had been here for weeks, and Raven would only spend time with him. Why did she remember him?! Why not me?! I had loved her for years! I had gone out with her! I heard a whoosh, and the common room doors opened. Great…

"Hey BB!" Kid Flash said, cheery as ever. Of course he was happy! He had Raven! My claws were digging into the sofa.

"Um, you okay there dude?" Kid Flash asked.

Normal POV

"You know what?! No, I'm not! What makes you think you can hang out with Raven all the time?! She's mine!" Beast Boy yelled and tackled Kid Flash. Beast Boy punched KF in the face repeatedly. KF pushed BB to the floor and began punching his face.

"She is not yours! You were her boyfriend and you broke her heart!" Kid Flash yelled.

"What's going on?" Raven asked. Beast Boy accidently punched her.

"Ow!" Raven put her hand to her now bleeding nose.

"Rae, you okay?" Kid Flash immediately came to her side.

"Yeah. I'm fine. What the hell is your problem BB?!" Raven yelled.

"Yeah, BB! What was that?! What do you think you're doing to my little sister?!" Cyborg walked in yelling.

"Wait, little sister… I think…" Raven started.

"What Rae?" Kid Flash asked.

"I think I remember Cyborg…" Raven finished. Everyone's eyes widened.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! Oh and I know I'm bad with fight scenes… Remember to review!


	3. Chapter 3

We don't own the Teen Titans!

* * *

About a week and a half later…

Raven had remembered all of the west Titans and Kid Flash except for Beast Boy. The two were in the common room.

"Raven..." Beast boy said calmly.

"Yeah? Wait your Beast Boy, right!?" Raven said trying to be nice.

"Why don't you remember me?" Beast boy practically pleaded.

"I'm not sure, but Cyborg said that my memories come back based on my emotions. The happier I am, the faster they come and since I can't remember you that means that you caused me a lot of pain." Raven paused then looked at her feet. "And I'm not sure I want to remember…" Then Raven turned, sped up her pace and left to KF's room.

Beast Boy looked at the floor where Raven was and he saw two barely noticeable wet spots on the carpet. Raven had been crying.

Raven entered Kid Flash's door without even knocking. She knew she was always welcome in. Then she collapsed on the bed. Her knees were weak and she was shaking.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Kid Flash said, his eyes filled with concern.

"It hurts... the memories... Beast boy wanted me to remember but it- it hurts.." Raven managed to say between sobs. Pain. Sadness. Guilt. The memories were flooding her mind all at once.

"Raven, just don't remember you do-" KF started.

"I have to! He- he yelled at me, and it looked like he wanted to punch me. Was I so mean to him that he wants to punch me?!" Raven asked looking into KF's maroon blue eyes. Kid Flash's mouth opened in surprise.

Beast boy was pushing her too hard and making her regret not remembering him. Beast Boy was hurting his Raven! Wait! His Raven sounded really nice!

Without realizing, both of them were face to face and then Raven closed the gap between them.  
Kid Flash responded with no hesitation.

Then they jumped away from each other when they heard loud buzzing and saw a green wasp heading straight for KF.

* * *

Remember we like reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own the Teen Titans!

* * *

"Listen Kid Flash I'm really sorry…" Raven started holding out an ice pack to KF.

"Don't worry about it! That was totally worth it..." He mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Raven said softly. She looked into his maroon blue eyes and feel into a trance.

"Raven? Raven. Raven! RAVEN. RAVEN!" KF said shaking Ravens shoulders frantically.

"Huh? What?" Raven asked falling out of her trance.

"You okay? You spaced out there for a minute." Kid Flash said eyeing Raven worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Just overwhelmed, I guess. I mean we're dating now." Raven said sitting down next to Kid Flash. Kid Flash put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I know. Hard to believe right?" KF smiled, and leaned in. They were interrupted by a booming voice.

"Ooh look at the love…" Cyborg started but was cut off by his communicator.

"Yo hold up. Oh what's up Bee?" Cy said, his face turning slightly pink.

"Um well I don't think this is going to work out…" Bee said looking at her feet.

"What!? What do you mean!?" Cyborg said, genuinely confused.

"We're in very distant cities! This just isn't going to work out!" Bee said.

Raven and KF backed out of the room not wanting to get caught in this.

"I know how to make this work! You come here and I'll send Raven over there!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Great!" Bee said a smile on her face spreading from ear to ear.

"I'll go pack! Tell Rae I said thanks!" Then Cyborg's screen went black.

"Cyborg…" Raven started her voice hard.

"Please Raven and I'll buy you a new…" Cyborg started. Raven held up her hand.

"It's alright Cy. I'll go. You and Bumblebee deserve some time together." She said.

"I'll go too!" KF announced.

Robin walked into the common room at this point, "Go where?"

"To the east tower with Raven!" KF exclaimed.

"Um, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the crime rate's too high for either of you to go." Robin said.

"Bee's going to come take my place." Raven said.

"Oh! Well then, when are you headed out?" Robin asked.

"I'm just going to pack and then go." Raven said and walked out.

20 minutes later…

"Please come back soon friend!" Starfire said sadly.

"Don't worry Star! I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun with Bumblebee!" Raven said.

"Nobody could ever replace you friend Raven!" Starfire gave Raven a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks Star…" Raven said, gasping for oxygen. Starfire eventually let go.

"Be careful Raven." Robin simply said. Raven understood, you better call me if anything goes wrong.

"I will Robin." Raven nodded.

"Thanks so much for this Rae." Cyborg said.

"It's no problem Cy! Have fun with Bumblebee!" Raven teased. She turned to Beast Boy and didn't bother saying bye.

"Well, I guess this is good bye." KF said sadly.

"No it's not, it's see you later." Raven tried to smile, but her heart was sinking.

"I'll miss you Rae."

"I'll miss you too." Raven said and teleported away sadly.

* * *

Until next time my friends, review!


	5. Chapter 5

We don't own the Teen Titans…

* * *

_"I'll miss you too." Raven said and teleported away sadly._

Raven had been at the East tower for two weeks, and she was enjoying it immensely. Aqualad, and her instantly became friends, and Mas y Menos were really sweet. And, Speedy. Speedy was frustrating, but she did have to admit it was fun spending time with him. Really fun actually. She walked to her room, and grabbed her communicator.

"Hey Rae!" Kid Flash answered immediately.

"Hey Wally." Raven said.

"So, how are things over at the East Tower?" He asked.

"Good." Raven said.

"So…" Kid Flash did not know how to bring this up, "How's Speedy?"

Raven snapped her head towards him, "Good, why?"

"Um, just wondering…" KF scratched the back of his head nervously.

Raven frowned, "Wally…"

"Because I don't want you two to like kiss or something behind my back!" Kid Flash burst.

Raven's face showed her rage, "Speedy is one of your best friends! Why would he do that?!"

Raven shook her head and continued, "You know what, even if you don't trust him, why don't you trust me?!"

"Because Rae, I just don't!" Wally yelled at her.

Raven glared at him, "Fine then! We're over!" She slammed her communicator shut and walked to the Tower common room. Speedy was watching TV on the couch, and Raven sat next to him.

He looked at her, "Why are you so sad princess?"

Raven let out a soft chuckle, "That obvious huh?"

Speedy nodded, "Now spill sunshine."

Raven sighed, "KF and I broke up." Speedy stared at her shocked at first, and then hugged her. They stayed like that for a few minutes before their eyes met. They leaned in, and their lips met.

* * *

Don't worry guys, this is still KFxRae! I swear! This is just a little bump on the road! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

We don't own the Teen Titans!

We are SO sorry about the long wait! That said, onward!

* * *

_"KF and I broke up." Speedy stared at her shocked at first, and then hugged her. They stayed like that for a few minutes before their eyes met. They leaned in, and their lips met._

Kid Flash and the other West Titans were heading to the Titans East tower. They were visiting for the weekend. Kid Flash couldn't help but smile. He was going to see Raven for the first time in a month, and he was going to apologize to her. He was going to get the love of his life back! The T Sub finally landed, and the West Titans got out.

"Hey there." Speedy greeted them.

"Hey Carrot Top!" Cyborg exclaimed and they all walked into the tower. Mas y Menos and Aqualad were playing a video game, and Raven was leaning against the kitchen counter. Kid Flash immediately walked over to the dark sorceress while the others talked to the rest of Titans East.

"Hey Raven!" He said cheerily.

"Wally." She acknowledged his presence coldly.

"Look, I just wanted to say sorry about my behavior and see if maybe we could…"

Raven's eyes widened and as soon as she realized what he was going to say she cut him off, "It's no problem, I was out of line too." She swiftly walked away from the speedster and out of the room. Kid Flash saw Speedy follow her out of the corner of his eye. He decided to follow the two and stopped in the hallway when he saw them. He hid.

"Rae wait!" Speedy grabbed her shoulder.

"Let go Speedy!" Raven yelled back.

"Look, I promise I'll tell him!" Raven calmed down.

"Fine, but it better be soon. He was trying to get me back the second he walked in."

"Can't say I blame him, you are pretty amazing." The two smirked and kissed as Speedy's arms went around her waist. Kid Flash's eyes widened and he felt rage bubble up inside of him.

* * *

Again, this is still a KFxRae story and we apologize profusely for the wait! Remember to review!


	7. Chapter 7

We do not own the Teen Titans!

Hey, heads up: this is the last chapter of this story! We want to thank all the reviewers/followers/favoriters/readers of this story!

Addy- Haha! Totally didn't realize that!

Ravensdarkmaster- Updated!

stormixbaby- You're welcome! Even though we're not exactly sure what we did!

* * *

_"Can't say I blame him, you are pretty amazing." The two smirked and kissed as Speedy's arms went around her waist. Kid Flash's eyes widened and he felt rage bubble up inside of him._

The next day, the Titans, West and East, were all gathered in the common room to watch a movie. The only one missing was Raven because she had to go to the bathroom really quick. While they were waiting for her, Speedy and Starfire were flirting. Eventually, Speedy leaned in and kissed her. Little did he know that a certain sorceress had just walked through the door.

Kid Flash saw Raven sprint out of the room, "Raven, wait!" He called. Then it occurred to him, he knew exactly where she was headed. He ran up to the roof in a second.

When he opened the door, he was met with Raven sitting on the edge of the roof looking at the sunset.

"Raven…" He approached her slowly.

"Hey Wally, what are you doing up here." She turned around and smiled, pretending to be fine.

"I saw you and Speedy in the hall. I know you were dating." She looked shock and then her sadness came back.

"I walked in. I saw it. He leaned in. He kissed Star." She said.

"I know Rae." He sat down next to her and began to rub her back as she let out the tears.

"I can't believe I trusted him! I can't believe myself! I'm so sorry Wally, I should have never went behind your back, you were the best thing that ever happened to me!" She said.

He simply lifted up her chin so he was looking in her eyes, "My offer still stands…" He brushed her lips with his.

"Offer accepted…" Raven murmured and he began attacking her lips ferociously. He pulled back for a second.

"I love you Rae."

"I love you too Wally."

* * *

Thanks once more to all the followers/reviewers/favoriters/readers of this story! Review and tell us how we did!


End file.
